


Need a little help

by Faithviper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Half alien Chekov, Heat Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Trek rp between one of my best friends/rp partners!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a little help

Bones raked a hand over his face as he took his friends vitals, noticing that his blood pressure was much to high and he yet again had a flowering of bruises across his chest from most likely another bar fight before they were called back to the ship.

"Really kirk, you need to take better care of yourself." he scolded as he gave him the usually round of shots that they had to have before taking off into orbit.

"Don't nag your captain Bones," Kirk teased, wincing in pain as his friend jabbed the needle a bit more roughly than he needed to into his arms.

"yes captain." He said with bitter sarcasm. This was one of his least favorite days, when he had to give all the crew a physical and their shots. It was mind numbing how stupid some of these so called 'elites' were. Though when he picked up his clip board and saw who his next patient was a smile couldn't be held back.

Chekov, such a sweet bright young lad. He was always smiling and rattling off information in his cute Russian accent that was often a bit hard to understand. it was truly how amazing how smart he was for a kid of only 17... or was he 18 now?

"Alright Kirk, get out of here you are holding up this process." he snapped as he checked off Kirks name. All of the more important people were taken care of first and checked on by Bones himself, while the engineers and grunt workers and interns were checked by some of the less qualified doctors on the ship.

Ensign Pavel Chekov sighed softly as he ate his dinner, he wasn't really all that hungry since he had just gotten off the comm this morning with his mother and she had told him that he may be going into heat soon. "Just what am I going to tell ze Keptan?" The young navigator asked himself as he pushed his tray away from him before running his fingers through his curly blond hair. "Ohh what will I tell ze doktor?" He wondered as he bit his bottom lip and started to tug at the bottom of his uniform shirt.

Bones frowned as he checked his watch, Chekov was late to his appointment. That was unlike the punctual little Russian he knew. "Mary, i'm going to go get a patient. He is late." The green woman who assisted him smiled and nodded, responding in a language that Bones barely understood. "yeah great.' he mumbled before walking off, to find Chekov. He found the other in the cafeteria, looking a bit distress. "Chekov, your late for your physical. You know we can't launch until every gets their exam and shots." he scolded lightly as he came up behind him, his eyebrows creased together in his usual worried expression. The stress of being a ship doctor, especially on a ship under Kirks control, has done a toll on him and he had permanent worry lines on his forehead.

Chekov couldn't help but to jump when Bones came up to him and he quickly put a smile on his face as he got up to his feet. "I am wery sorry Doktor, I lost track of time after talking to my mother today." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck as lightly and grinned up at the handsome doctor who he had a crush on ever since he had first met the older man.

Bones pursed his lips together at the excuse Chekov gave him. Any other person and he would of continued to scold them and most likely given them a borage of painful shots simply for holding him up. But this was Chekov and he could never do anything to hurt this adorable puppy dog looking kid. "It's alright i guess i can forgive you." he teased light heartedly, a way he acted only around people he liked, such as Kirk (though that was up for debate sometimes). "if you don't mind coming with me? i'd really like to get that done so my part of getting stuff ready is atleast somewhat closer to being done." He didn't even want to think of the copious amounts of files he had to go through to make sure everything was up to date.

Chekov couldn't help but to grin a little bit wider at the teasing before he gave him a nod of his head as he picked up his things. "Yes, I'm ready to go now, I vasn't as hungry as I thought I vas." He said as he made sure that he had everything that was his before he picked up his tray and tossed it into the recycling, following Dr. McCoy as they headed back to the medbay. "I could help you if you need help, I already finished vith the things I needed to do...vell except for my check up." He said with a blush as he looked down and rubbed at the back of his neck.

The doctor part of Bones' mind immediately filed away the lack of appetite as a potential symptom, however he wasn't about to jump to any conclusions since it could just be that Chekov simply wasn't hungry. He lead the small blonde through the halls towards the medbay, one eye brow quirked up from it's usual tense position when he heard Chekov offer to help him out. "That would be kind of you kid, though I don't want to waste your time. After this it is just a bunch of filing and inventory checks." he frowned at the thought, though as the entered the white sterile medbay he visibly relaxed and looked more at home. As much as he bitches and complain he truly does love his job and wouldn't want to be doing anything else. "Sit down please." he motioned to a metal bed covered in a thin sheet of changeable paper. He grabbed Chekovs file and began to look over it, checking for any allergies before he picked up his syringe and several different bottles of medicine, setting them aside since he first had to asses his vitals.

"I don't mind, really, it is going to be better if I keep myself as busy as I can be since...ahh never mind." He said as blushed and then sat himself down on the bed when he was told to, he wanted to tell Bones that he wasn't really all human. His mother was an alien, but they were exactly like humans except for one...small detail, they had alphas and omegas of both sex and Pavel had been born as an omega, one that was going to be going through his very first heat sometime soon. He was nibbling on his bottom lip as he shifted slightly, he was really hoping that his blood work wouldn't rat him out since he was sure his testosterone levels would be down.

Bones glanced over at the other curiously when he stopped mid sentenced, though he didn't question it since everyone was allowed their secrets. "Hold still." he instructed as he picked up a small scanner that was attached to his tablet and began to scan Chekovs chest, his vitals popping up on the screen and immediately filing into his folder. "Hmm." his eyebrows knitted together in a look of worry when he noticed his vitals were all a bit higher than they should be. Elevated pulse, elevated BP, and a hormone was present that.. that he didn't recognize. "Uhm..." he looked at the Russian in front of him then tapped a could things one his tablet, clearing the previous results. "i'm going to try this again." he scanned over Chekovs chest and frowned as the same results popped up. "what the heck, this thing is broken damn it." he grumbled as he sat down and began to do a systems check on his tablet.

Chekov quickly stopped wiggling around, his back straightened up and he looked forward when he was told to sit still. "Sorry about that, I have been wery... antsy lately." He said as he crossed his legs at the ankles, lightly licking his lips as he watched Bones closely. "Vat is wrong?" He asked as he tried to see what the tablet to see what it was saying about him, maybe if he could see what it was saying then he could explain it with a lie...and just hope that the good doctor would believe him.

"it's alright.." he mumbled dismissively when the other apologized for being a bit antsy. "It's just..." he sighed softly and shook his head. "It's picking up a hormone that I am sure isn't present in the human body..' he frowned and shook his head. "this damned thing is probably broken..." he explained with a shake of his head. "For now I guess I'll just... check your vitals manually." he set aside the tablet and dug through his drawers picking up an old stethoscope.

Chekov couldn't help but to flinch at those words and squirmed a bit more as he looked away from the Southerner. "Ahh...I see." He said as he gulped softly and lightly licked his lips as he looked back over to Bones and forced a smile to his face as he started to fiddle with his fingers shyly. "Manually? How do you do that?" He asked as he blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly, he had never been given a manual check up before.

Bones picked up on the subtle flinch and how Chekov fidgeted when he mentioned what was wrong with the tablet. strange... He thought as he placed the buds into his ear and rubbed the base of the stethoscope against his palm so the metal wasn't too cold on his chest. "Well I check your heart rate and breathing with this. and then I use a sphygmomanometer to check your blood pressure. It's a really old way to check your vitals but it is also one of the most accurate outside of current medical equipment." he explained as he moved to stand in front of the other. "I need to place this against your chest now, it works better on bare skin." he warned, "Do you mind?"

The young ensign looked at the weird looking objects that the doctor had before he looked back up into McCoy's hazel eyes, his own blue ones showing his curiosity. "I see." He said as he gave a nod of his head, only to blush and started to play with the hem of his uniform shirt. "Ahh right, I need to take off my shirt then I suppose." He said before he carefully took off his shirt and folded it up, placing it to the side for now. He blushed as he looked down at his pale body, most people thought that he was so pale because of his Russian heritage, but it was because of his mothers alien blood that he was like this.

Bones chuckled softly as he saw that rosey blush form across Ensign's fair skin. It was a common reaction from shy patients, but with Chekov it was just too damn adorable. "Might be a bit cold, I tried to warm it up." he warned before he pressed the round head of the stethoscope to his chest, bracing one hand one the others thin arm to keep him steady. In his head he counted his heartbeats, lips pursed together as he pulled back and quickly jotted down the his BPM. "Alright now I am going to need you to take deep breaths this time ok?" His heart rate had been just as elevated as what the scanner said... strange.

Chekov couldn't help but to squeak when the cold metal pressed against his skin, but he still stayed as he could so he wouldn't ruin the results of what the good doctor was doing. "How important is it for Starfleet to know if someone is half alien if the race is wery close to earthlings?" He asked casually before he took a deep breath as he had been told to do.

Bones laughed softly when Chekov squeaked at the metals cold touch. The question that the other asked him was a bit shocking, "Well..." he placed the head under the boys left breath and listened as he breathed in, noting in his mind that his breathing was quick but normal. "It is very important especially because certain species will react differently to drugs that are administered before going on a voyage. If I inject an Acamarian with Azithromycin for simple nausea they will have a terrible reaction causing an inflammation in their lungs. Even if the person was has part of the genetics of that species they still have the potential to react badly." he explained as he reached around the other and pressed the stethoscope to his back, listening again as he breathed in before pulling away to jot down on his tablet his breath rate.

Chekov bit his bottom lip as he made sure to keep taking deep breaths like he was told to do. "I...have something to admit then doktor." He said as he wrapped his arms around himself as he blushed. "I...am not all earthling, my mother is an alien, she is from Alpha Luna." He told him with a small wince as he closed his eyes tightly, just waiting for Bones to start yelling at him.

Bones frowned as he saw how nervously the other was when he told him that he had to admit something. oh crap.... He thought to himself as he set down his stethoscope and sat on the stool. It was like everything slowed down as Chekov admitted that he was not completely human. "God-" he bit back a slue of cuss words and raked his hands over his face. "Chekov you can't just-" his mind reeled as he realized how much paperwork he would have to do to fix the others file. "Alright... alright so this was all pointless." he shoved his stethoscope back into the drawer and picked up his scanner again. "Wait... Alpha Luna.. I read about the habitants while in med school. Males and females can give birth if they fall into the correct subspecies. There are three right? Alpha, Omega and Beta..." he pursed his lips together as he looked at the hormone that had been found during his scan "oh..." he mumbled in realization, recognizing the hormone now as the one that omega's release shortly before going into heat. "Uhm..." he cleared his throat, cheeks burning bright red. "You're... Omega then?"

Chekov calmed down a bit and ran his fingers through his hair as he nibbled on his bottom lip lightly as he gave him a nod of his head. "I am wery sorry doktor...I vas just vorried that I vould not be aloud to join if it vas known vat I am." He said before blushing and looking down before he gave McCoy a nod of his head. "Yes sir, I am. The call from my mother was to tell me that my first heat should be starting so time soon." He said as he gulped softly and looked back up at Bones.

The thought of Chekov going into heat flashed in Bones' mind, his soft pink lips parted as he begged to be taken, his pale skin flushed with arousal and his cock- McCoy quickly shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. shit don't think about that, that's just... no. He jotted down some notes in Chekovs file, going through several security walls so he could change his specie identification. Immediately a list of new medicine he couldn't have and medicine that was specifically made for his species popped up on his tablet. "Ah.. uhm..." he cleared his throat "If you would like I can administer a shot that will make your heat less... intense.." he offered softly, though drugs could only due so much. From what he heard first heats could get pretty bad.

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell anyone before today, I did not think that it could be so troublesome." He said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahh yes...I think that would be a good idea as I have no mate to spend my heat with despite my mother's attempts at setting me up with an alpha." Chekov said with a sigh and a shake of his head, he hadn't cared for any of the alphas that he had met since they all wanted to make him as many children as possible and not be able to work.

"It's ok... Just please at least tell future physicians so they don't administer something that kills you." he sighed as he picked up the injector and positioned one of the viles from the desk. "I am going to give you your shots now, luckily none of them would of made you react badly." he said softly as he cleaned a spot on the others arm and pressed the needle against his skin, quick and relatively painless. The medicine hurt more than the injection itself. "Chekov, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions? I have never met anyone of your species and I would really like to ask you a couple things.'

Chekov nodded his head with a bright smile, glad that Bones wasn't to mad at him. He couldn't help but to wince at the shots, he had always hated needles but knew that he had to get the shots for his own good. Though when Bones asked if he could ask him some questions, Chekov was rather surprised but still gave him a nod of his head. "Well I suppose so, I don't see why not." He said as he gave him a nod of his head. "What do you want to know?"

Bones set his tablet aside and pulled his stool closer to the other when he was given the OK to ask question. "I was wondering, is it only your species that males can breed with? is it possible for a male of a different species impregnate an Omega?" he asked curiously his gave flickering down to Chekov belly and imagining it full with a child. For some reason that thought was rather arousing, however McCoy did his best to keep his thoughts strictly educational.

"No, it doesn't matter what sex the omega is, they can both become impregnated by males of any race that is similar to our own." He said as he placed his hands on his belly as he looked down at himself, he couldn't help but to wonder what he would look like if he was pregnant and that thought made him blush darkly, especially since he was thinking that Dr. McCoy would make the best mate and father for that child or children.

Bones smiled slightly when Chekov explained that he could have children with any similar race. "hmm.. that is incredibly fascinating. And can you only get pregnant when you are in heat? how often do you go into heat?" he bit back the twelve other questions he had so the other could simply answer his questions he had already ask. He did not want to overwhelm the other to much.

"It if very rare, but it is possible to get pregnant outside of heats, and the heats are twice a year, once during the spring and again during the fall months." Chekov said, remembering the answers to these questions since he had asked his mother the very same ones when he was younger. He gave a tilt of his head to the side slightly with a smile on his face as he waited for more questions to be asked of him.

Bones nods inquisitively as the other tells him that he could rarely get pregnant outside of his heat. "I see, that is truly fascinating Chekov." he reached out and placed a hand on the others knee, his skin warm beneath his palm "Is it true that-" he was unsure of how to word this question. "that um Alphas and Omegas put off a certain scent that draw them to one another?"

Chekov couldn't help but to shiver when Bones placed his hand on his knee, the feeling of the warmth of his hand sinking through his pants leg and to the skin of his knee. "Do people really not know much about my people?" He asked curiously as he lightly licked his lips before nodding his head with a smile. "Yes, even non-Lunans have a scent that will draw us to our true mates, that is how my mother and father got drawn together. I can smell that you would be an alpha by your scent." Chekov said as he sniffed at the air lightly, it was one of the reasons that he was so quick to listen to the doctor when he said told him to sit still, and why he was still sitting on the bed shirtless in front of him as well.

The doctors cheeks turned a bit red at the question and he shrugged his shoulders. "As you know Lunans weren't allowed on starships for many years due to their heat cycles and because there was none reported to be joining our fleet I did not focus on learning about them." He explained as he gently squeezed the younger males leg before pulling his hand back. When he mentioned that by his scent he could tell that he would be a Alpha Bones couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride. "I see well that is truly remarkable Chekhov." He picked up another vile and situated it into the injector, "I guess I'll stop asking all these questions and finish up your physical." He chuckled softly as he gestured for the other to give him his arm.

"Ahh, I am sorry, I had just thought I would not be aloud since there are not many half Lunans in Starfleet and I have never seen one on a starship before." He said before he had to bite back a whimper when his knee was squeezed, giving a smile when he was praised, nearly purring with happiness. "I don't mind asking more questions if you want to know more Doktor." Chekov said, wanting to make the older man happy.

"I'll ask another time, I've really got to finish up my work." Bones held one of Chekovs wrists in his hand to steady him then pressed te needle into the soft part of his flesh, giving him his second shot. "Alright two more. But ah..this next one needs to be injected into your bottom." His cheeks turned a barely noticeable hue of red as he moved back a little. "So could you?" He gestured for him to drop his pants and turn around.

Chekov smiled and gave a nod, looking away from his wrist when Bones took hold of it to give him another shot. Blue eyes became wide at the doctors words, his cheeks flushed brightly. "Ahh right." He said nervously as he hopped off of the bed and turned around before pushing his pants down low enough for Bones to be able to give him his injection and bent over the table. Pavel couldn't help but to be very happy at the moment that the doctor behind him wasn't Lunan as well so he couldn't smell the fact that he was turned on and he couldn't help but to push his hips back to present himself to the male behind himself.

god I hope he can't smell that this is arousing me... shit if he can smell i'd be an Alpha he has to be able to smell this... He internally groaned and averted his gaze as Chekov turned around and exposed his perfect little bottom to him. oh god keep it together you're a doctor. He thought to himself as he finally glanced over at the other, his heart skipping a beat and his cock aching at the site of Chekov bent over like that. shit, breath breath man! After taking a few deep breaths Bones stepped forward and placed one hand on the others hips to steady him. "This one might sting a bit..." he warned before pressing the needling against his flesh and watched as it disappeared into his fair skin. His hand slid down a fraction so he was now subtly cupping the curve of Chekov's bottom, his skin so soft and warm beneath his palm.

Chekov shivered at the scent in the air, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he bit his bottom lip hard to keep from moaning. "I...have a medical request Doktor McCoy, would you be willing to act as my alpha should my heat get to bad? My mother told me that the shots don't always work for some, it all depends on the omega." He asked before giving a hiss as the needle entered his skin, only for a moan to moan when Bones cupped one of his cheeks.

McCoy literally dropped the syringe when he heard Chekov's request then that sweet beautiful moan. "I-" he scrambled down to pick up the injector, turning away from the young Russian to hide his flushed face. "Uhm wow Chekov that's.." he fiddled with his equipment trying to keep his hands busy. "Are you sure I bet you would much rather have an Alpha who.. who you actually like or something." Bones has been crushing on the pale blue eyed beauty ever since he saw him.

Chekov blushed even darker and did his best to hide his face at McCoy's words as he shook his head wildly. "I...am asking an alpha that I like. I trust you with my body and I like you very much." He said as he peeked over one of his pale shoulders to see just how Bones would take to his little confession.

Bones froze in place when Pavel admitted that he did in fact like him. oh god... He turned around slowly to see Chekov still bent over, looking at him over his shoulder with a gorgeous blush across his cheeks. "you..." he licked his lips nervously then gently gripped the others wrist, pulling him into an upright position and spinning him around to face him. "I would be honored to be your Alpha while you are in heat." he mumbled softly before he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. How many times has he imagined those sweet pink lips on his own? and now he finally had it.

Pavel gasped as he was pulled up right and spun around, his pants slipping further down his hips as he gazed up at Leonard McCoy with half lidded eyes before he was kissed by the older man, it was his first kiss and he melted into his arms. "Thank you Doktor McCoy." He said into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and lightly nipped at his bottom lip.

Bones groaned softly into the kiss, unable to believe the fact he was kissing Pavel Chekov right now. "hmm you are most welcome." he responded as his arms wrapped around the petite males waist, pulling him closer. The gently bite to his bottom lip gave him the courage to reach down and squeeze the others perfect bottom, "Damn," he pulled back reluctantly and pressed his forehead against the others. "I really do have a lot of work to finish..." He would never hear the end of it from Jim if he was the reason the launch was held up.

Chekov moaned at the feeling of his butt being squeezed, he could feel himself becoming aroused, but took a deep breath to try to calm himself down when Bones pulled back slightly. "We will have plenty of time for this later, I'm going to have to ask for medical leave for my shifts while I am in heat." He said as he started to pull his pants back up and picked up his shirt and pulled it on over his head, fixing his hair once he had it on.

A small smile quirked on Bones's lips when he heard the others words, "Yes of course. I will sign off for your medical leave and put It in the system. with complete discretion." he reluctantly pulled back, trying to conceal the fact he was already half hard. "I.. will see you later Pavel. if you need me... I will be here." he offered a small smile before he turned to one of the computers, internally groaning as he thought about sitting here doing work instead of spending time with Chekov.

Pavel nearly melted when Bones called him by his first name and blushed before he moved closer to him and gave him one more kiss. "Thank you...Leonard." He said shyly before he turned and quickly left the medbay before he could throw himself at the older man. 'I can't believe that he likes me too!' Chekov nearly screamed with joy in his head as he practically bounced all the way to his bedroom on the ship.

Bones knew he had effected the other by calling him by his first name and couldn't help but be a bit proud. He smiled into the soft kiss, reluctant to let the other go. "You're welcome." he mumbled as he watched him walk off, admiring the way his hips swayed as he hurried away. With a shake of his head he sat down in front of the computer and began to input all of the information he had acquired from his patients and to do a quick inventory check to make sure he had everything for the deep space voyage.

It was a few hours later when Chekov started to feel like he was over heating and he stripped out of his clothes until he was only in his boxer shorts. "Ohhh no, I thought this would take longer." He panted softly before he picked up his comm and called McCoy. "Doktor, I think my heat is starting already." He said as he walked over to his door and pressed some buttons so that no one except for Bones could get in or out of the room.

Bones was just finishing up the last bit of paper work he had when his com crackled and Chekov sweet accented voice came over the speaker. A smile played on his lips as he listened to the other speak, though when the words finally sank in he jerked upright in shock. oh shit.. He thought as he slowly rose to his feet and picked up his com. "alright Pavel I will be right there." he said softly before clipping his com to his belt and heading out of the medbay. His heart was pounding against his chest as he as he made his way through the corridors nodding to a few people who he recognized. Finally he got to Pavels' room and gently knocked before scanning his keycard and pushing the door open. "Hey... you feeling ok?" he asked softly as he slipped inside.

Pavel had made a little blanket fort from the furniture in his room, the mattress missing from his bed. He poked his head out from the opening of the tent and shivered slightly. "Sorry, mother told me that making a small space to be in to make me feel safer and keep me calmer." He said as he looked up at the doctor and lightly licked his lips. "Can you stay with me for a little while?" He asked as he lightly bit his bottom lip.

At first the sight of the little fort took Bones off guard, was he in the correct room? then Pavels curly blonde head poked out from the opening of the makeshift tent, and all thoughts about the fort were gone from Leonards mind. His pale cheeks were flushed and his chest was bare, he looked like an angel. "Uh yeah, yeah I just finished up what I had to do so I can stay with you." he said softly as he stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Make sure to lock the door behind you Leonard and then come in here." Pavel said before he scooted back into the fort he had made for them, moving pillows and blankets around so it would be more comfortable for the two of them to both be in. "Thank you for doing this for me, it really does mean a lot." He said as he settled in, playing with the waist of his pants but left them on since he didn't know how Bones would feel is he was completely naked when he joined him in here.

"yes of course." he mumbled as he locked the door then knelt down and crawled into the little fort. "this is cute. reminds me of when I was little and I made these all the time." he said as he settled down next to the other, surprised how comfortable this small space was. "It's not a problem..i would be lying if I said I never thought about this before. I mean minus the fact you are in heat." he admitted with a shy smile and a soft chuckle.

"The nest helps to make me feel safer with no alpha around and it is instinct for omega to make nest for when they have their babies." Chekov explained as he moved closer to Bones, cuddling up to his side and took in his scent with a soft happy purring sound coming from the back of his throat. He hadn't been around very many alphas that he found attractive and he was very glad that he was going to get to mate with Bones...he just wished that he would want to really be his mate.

"Oh I see..." he mumbled softly as he looked around the inside of the little nest he had made. At the mention of kids a thought crossed his mind, "Oh... Chekov you aren't gonna get pregnant are you? should we use a condom?" he asked softly as his arms immediately wrapped around him when he cuddled into his side. It felt nice being able to hold him like this, so warm and soft in his arms. Bones should of known better as a doctor, he should of brought some condoms no matter what but when he got that message his mind had been racing.

The smaller man shook his head at that question as he looked up at Bones. "No, we don't need to worry about that, my mother sent me here with the birth control that I would need, I took it right after I sent you that messages." Chekov said as he started to nuzzle softly at the other man's neck, purring as he took in his scent.

Bones visibly relaxed when he was told this and kissed the top of Chekovs soft curls. "good," he said softly as he shivered at the feeling of the others warm breath on his neck. Reaching down he tilted the others head up and claimed those soft pink lips with his own. A soft groan of longing shook his chest as he pulled the other onto his lap so he was straddling him, his hands cupping the curve of his perfect bottom. So long he imagined what this would be like and now he finally had it.

Chekov purred into the kiss, only to moan when he was pulled into Doctor McCoy's lap. He rocked his hips forward to meet with the Bones as they made out in the little nest that he had made for the two of them, he gasped as his bottom was gripped by the man he was with. "Doktor." He moaned into the kiss, he had dreamed of doing this ever since he had first met the man, back when they had still been working under Pike, he had many nights where he had to bite his pillow to keep from screaming out Leonard's name as he made a mess of himself or his bed sheets.

Bones couldn't suppress the groan that shook his chest when he felt Chekov rock his hips forward. "Mmm'' he held him close, one hand sliding up to press against the small of his back. "Chekov, oh god your gorgeous." he gasped as he pulled back from the kiss and began to kiss down his jaw to his neck. Unable to help himself he gently sucked and bit on his soft flesh, leaving a small red mark on the others pale skin.

"Ohhh Doktor." Chekov moaned in pleasure as his neck was attacked and rocked his hips a bit harder into McCoy's, running his hands over the older man's chest and further down until he was tugging at his belt and trying to get it undone and started to open his pants at the same time.

Bones Shuddered at the sound of Chekov calling him doctor in his sexy accent. "Pavel." he groaned as he gently bit his soft white skin before pulling back to look down at the others long elegant fingers working at his belt. A small smile pulled at his lips as he reached down and helped Chekov take his pants off, leaving him in just his black boxers, his hard cock straining against the thin material. Unable to play so passive anymore he wrapped an arm around Chekov's waist and spun them around so that the small blonde male was now pinned beneath him. With a lustful look in his eyes he began to kiss down the others neck, his tongue gently brushing against his skin and came to rest on one of his pink nipples. His lips wrapped around the small bud and his teeth just barely grazed against the sensitive area.

Long pale fingers fumbled with the buckle before Bones helped him out and took off his pants, he bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the tent in those dark boxers, he had never seen a man aroused before in real life just in some movies that he had watched in private. He was about to go for the boxers when Pavel was suddenly pulled even closer to Bones and rolled over to the floor, causing him to give a yelp of surprise as he was pinned under him. "Ahhh! Yes that feels so good." He moaned loudly, his mind was quick to bring up images of how it would be and how it would feel if he were to have a baby that he had to feed.

Bones gently bit on the pink nub before pulling back and moving over to the other one, wanting to make them both stand upright with arousal. Once he succeded he began to kiss down the others lean chest, leaving small red marks in his wake. "You are beautiful." he breathed against his skin as he began to kiss along the material of his boxers, gently sucking on his hip bones to leave his mark. He hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down to leave him completely exposed. A coy smile played on Leonards lips as he looked up at Chekov before leaning down and dragging his tongue over the length of his member.

The navigator was withering in pleasure under the man playing as his mate left his mark all over Pavel, causing him to pant and moan as he got harder and harder. He arched his back and pawed at the pillows and blankets under them, blushing when Bones called him beautiful. "Doktor." He said breathlessly as the older man moved lower and lower, gasping when his Starfleet issued boxers were pulled down and off of his small frame, his hard member popping up and gave a twitch of need. "Ohhh Leonard!" He cried out when he licked him from root to tip, his hips bucked and he tossed his head back in pleasure.

A smile pulled on Leonards lips when Pavel cried out as he licked his twitching member. "shh, someone may hear you." he teased before taking the tip of his member in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head before he took more in his mouth. Bones never imagined that he would be sucking another mans dick, but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. It was a slightly off-putting taste at first but his taste buds quickly adjusted and he honestly kind of enjoyed the taste of Chekov on his tongue. Pulling back with a loud 'pop' he looked up at Pavel with lustful eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and thoroughly wet them before using his free hand to push Chekov's legs back enough to reveal his perfect bottom. His now wet fingers slid between the two round mounds of his ass to tease his tight opening, gently pressing and prodding at the ring of muscle.

"S-Sorry Doktor." Pavel whimpered before he had to cover his mouth when Bones took him into his mouth to keep himself from crying out loudly in pleasure, his pretty blue eyes fluttering slightly as his back arched. "Ohh please don't stop." He moaned when the other man pulled back, only to gasp as he looked down and saw him sucking on his own fingers, causing his member to give a twitch and a bead of precum to come bubbling up. "Ohhh yes." He purred as he moved his legs to give McCoy the best view of his entrance that he could give him while on his back.

It was obvious that the heat was impairing Pavels reasoning skills since Bones had to remind him that he had to be quiet or someone might hear them. Of course he didn't mind, he actually rather enjoyed this wanton side of the blonde Russian. "Hmmm," his gaze flickered down to the others puckered opening, his slick fingers slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt out tight Chekov was, his walls constricting around his fingers as he began to pump them in and out to get him properly stretched.

Chekov whimpered and wiggled under the hot doctor, moaning as the other man started to push his fingers into him and stretched him open. "Ohh, that feels good, please...more." Pavel panted as he lifted up his hips some more to try and get Bones to push his fingers deeper into him. He knew that he did have to be a little patient so he could be opened up enough to take Bones inside himself, but his heat was screaming that he shouldn't care about being stretched and that he should just take his mate already.

Bones had never felt this way before, so much desire for one person. Not even when he had been with his ex wife did he feel the need to be with someone like this, which probably explains why that didn't end very well. A small smile played on his lips when he heard Pavel cry out for more, his sweet Russian accent filled with lust only making Bones want him even more. As his fingers worked his tight opening Leonard wrapped his mouth around the younger males perfect balls, gently sucking on them.

Pavel had never felt like this before and couldn't help but to wonder if it would feel this good with any other man. Part of him nearly screamed at him that no other man would be as good as Bones is, that no other alpha would please him as much as his first partner would, and that he would always looking for him to mate with when his heats would come. "Ohh Please Leonard, I need more, I'm ready!" The Russian teen begged as tears started to gather in his bright blue eyes.

Bones pulled back and looked up at the other with a small smirk. "Alright my eager boy." He mused as he pulled his hand back snd reached down to push his own boxers down just enough to expose his hard member. since they didnt have any lubricant on hand he decided using his own spit would have to do. He spit into his hand and began to stroke his straining cock, making sure it was slicked up before he pressed the tip of his member against Chekovs puckered hole. "Ill go slow at first." He whispered softly as he began to push inside of him, a loud moan escaping his lips as chekovs tight walls spread around him.

Chekov looked down when Bones pushed his boxers down, licking his lips nervously at his size, but he was still very eager for them to be joined together. "I know that you would never hurt me on purpose, I trust you Doktor." He said, giving a soft gasp when Bones started to enter him, moaning louder the deeper that he got, his back arching up off of the makeshift bed in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Bones never knew that being called Doctor could turn him on so much, but with Chekovs sweet accent it was like music to his ears. "Oh god you are so tight Chekov." He moaned softly once he was burried deep inside of the others tight bottom. Leonard had been with men in the past, but never a virgin, and he had no idea that he would be this tight. he gave the other some time to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he began to move again. a shudder of pleasure coursed through his body as he finally began to pull back, almost pulling all the way out before thrusting back into him slow but deep.

Chekov was practically mewing in pleasure under Bones, his body shaking slightly as he wrapped his thin legs around the other man's hips as if he was trying to pull him even deeper into him. He had opened his mouth to protest when it felt like Leonard was going to pull out of him, only to cry out when he entered him again. "Ohhh, please, I can take me. Please go harder Leonard." He moaned as he bucked his hips up, wanting and needing more from his lover so badly.

A small smirk formed on Bones' lips when he heard Chekov moan out for him to go harder, that he could take it. "Of course." he groaned as he gripped the others hips tightly, fingers digging into his fair skin as he began to thrust into him with strong sure motions. "Oh god Chekov." he moaned as he began to angle himself him a different way every now and then, hoping to hit that spot that will make the other swoon with pleasure. Leaning down Bones began to kiss and suck on the others neck, wanting to mark him but resisting the urge to do so.

Chekov cried out loudly in pleasure when Bones suddenly hit that sweet spot deep inside of him. "LEONARD!" He cried out loudly when the other man hit his sweet spot, his hips bucked up off of the floor to meet with the hips thrusting again his own. When Bones started to kiss at his neck, his whole body shivered as he turned his head to the side to give him more room at his neck in hopes that he would leave his mark on him. "Ohhh god Bones, you feel so good!" He cried out as he moved his hips in time with the older man's thrusts.

Leonard grunted in satisfaction as he managed to hit that spot that had Chekov crying out in pleasure. There was no doubt in his mind that people would most likely be able to hear them but so be it. They will know that Chekov was taken and no one else could have him. Bones couldn't help but bite the others neck and suck on his soft skin so he could leave a dark red mark for everyone to see. It stood out against his beautiful pale skin and he couldn't help but admire the growing mark. "Hmm. " he thrusted into the other in a particularly rough fashion as his finger dug into the others hips possessively. "Oh god-" he moaned as he felt that familiar build in his lower abdomen. Reaching down he wrapped his strong hands around the others hard length, stroking him In time with each deep thrust. He wanted to make Chekov come undone with pleasure.

Pavel cried out in pleasure when Bones started to leave his mark on his neck like he had hoped that he would, he nearly sobbed in pleasure when the other man took a hold of member and started to pump him. "Ohhh Doktor!" He cried out as he tossed his head back and clung to the other man, needing his lover's touch to make sure that he felt grounded. "LEONARD!" He cried out as his came between the two of them, his already tight body becoming even tighter around the man inside of him.

Leonard opened his eyes as the other cried out his name, watching in pleasure as the other came from his touch. When his walls tightened around his own cock he immediately cried out in ecstasy, the sudden tightness sending him over the edge as he pushed deep inside of his lover and filled him with his cum. "Oh fuck you are so good baby!" he moaned as he gripped onto the other so tightly that he most likely left bruises.

Pavel moaned as he felt Dr. McCoy filling him, he couldn't help but to tighten his legs around the other man's hips to try and make sure that he wouldn't pull out just yet. "Ohhhh alpha." Chekov purred, his brain not caring that Bones wasn't an alpha from his mother's planet, he moaned at the feeling of the older man gripping him hard enough to leave bruises that would last a few days or weeks. "I knew that I made the right choice." He said as he smiled up at Leonard with a slightly dazed look on his face, he was happy and his heat was calmed for the moment.

Leonard continued to gently roll his hips when he felt the other wrap his legs tighter around him. "I am very glad that you chose me Pavel" he admitted once he had managed to catch his breath. "so glad." he chuckled softly and brushed back his sweat dampened hair. "How do you feel?" he asked softly, the doctor in him showing as he began to examine the other closely.

Pavel shook his head slightly as he smiled up at the older man on top of him. "Thank you for saying that you would be my alpha while I'm in heat." He said with a smile on his face before he started to nod his head with a purr. "I feel wonderful right now, I just need to rest a bit and I should be fine for a few hours before my heat starts up again." Pavel said with a small yawn before he cuddled up to him and his purring got louder.

Leonard nodded slightly as he adjusted both of them so he was laying on his side with Pavel tucked against his chest. "Alright, well once you rest up I will go get you something to eat and drink." he said as he ran his fingers through the young mans hair. The sound of his purring brought a content smile to the doctors lips. It was a strange sound but it was soothing and made him feel heavy with fatigue.

Chekov couldn't help but to giggle at that as a grin crossed his youthful face and he looked up at Bones with sparkling brightly blue eyes. "You really are like a real Alpha, already trying to make sure that I'm comfortable after mating and making sure that I drink and eat." He said with a wide grin on his face as he cuddled up Leonard's chest before he gave a sleepy yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Leonards cheeks flushed red at Chekov's comment. He would not mind one bit if he could be the others Alpha, sadly he was just a normal human and wasn't capable of being the Alpha he truly needed. "hmm, that also just comes with being a doctor." he teased sleepily as he placed a soft kiss to the others cheek then settled down to sleep. it didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep.

Chekov woke up a few hours later with a soft groan, his blue eyes still showing signs of fatigue, but a bright smile was already forming on his face when he saw that Bones was still with him. He was glad that he had been able to find a man who was as kind as Bones, even if the other man wasn't always willing to admit that he was a nice guy when he wanted to be one.

Bones was deep in sleep when he felt the warm body wrapped in his arms beginning to move. "mmmn." he groaned as he pulled the other close and buried his face into his chest like he was a teddy bear. Moment later however he began to wake up and realized that it was Chekov that he was pulling into his arms. "oh shoot- " he groaned groggily as he loosened his grip and pulled back slightly. "sorry." he rubbed his eyes and looked around, a bit confused as to where he was for a second before he recalled that they were in that little fort that Chekov had created.

Chekov couldn't help but to giggle when Bones pulled him closer to his chest, shaking his head at the apologie that he was giving. "There is nothing to be sorry for, I am very happy about what we did last night, it felt amazing and I would like to be able to do it again sometime if you don't mind." He said as he sat up and pulled one of the unused blankets over his own lap for the sake of modesty. "Did you sleep well? I can make the bedding softer if you like, or firmer if that is more to your liking." The young omega said as he lightly licked his lips and shifted slightly in his seat.

Bones slowly sat up, carding a hand through his hair and then stretching his arms over his head with a wide yawn. His hands accidentally hitting the top of the fort as he did so. "oops." he mumbled as he glanced over at the other, his face turning slightly red as Chekov thanked him for what they had done last night. "I would love to do what we did again, it was.. amazing." he said rather bluntly as he began to look around for his clothing. "oh no, it was actually really really comfortable." he assured the other, sounding rather surprised at this revelation. "Oh, food and drink. want me to go get some and bring it back here or do you think you can manage to go to the cafeteria?" he asked as he found his shirt and pulled it on.

With a yawn of his own, Chekov thought over what he wanted to do, it would be nice to have Bones bring him food, but he could go with him safe to go out for another couple of hours, and it would be nice to be able to stretch his legs a bit too. "I think that I'll come with you, I should be fine for another hour or two." He said with a smile on his face as he crawled out of the fort so he could get dressed and go eat.

As he waited for chekovs answer he managed to find his pants and boxers and struggled to put them on. "Alright cool but uhm you might want to wear something that covers your neck." He suggested as he crawled out of the fort and stretched his long limbs out. He had left more than one bright red mark on Chekov and there would be no hiding where it had come from when they show up together.

Chekov had just pulled on his shirt when Bones suggested that he cover up his neck, he looked at himself in the mirror close by and saw the marks that the older man had left there last night. "Ahhh yes, I'll wear one of my scarves that my mother gave me, no one will ask why I'm wearing it then." He said as he took out one of the scarves and wrapped it around his neck, making sure that it would cover him enough for none of the marks to be visible on his neck before he moved to get his shoes on.

Bones was a bit sad to see the other cover his neck and those deep red marks he had left on him but he knew that it was for the best. If James caught wind of this he would never hear the end of it. He came up behind the other and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I wish I could have you show them off, but that would be incredibly unprofessional." he pulled the others scarf down just enough so that he could kiss one of the dark red marks. "Alright come on I am starving." he released the other and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.


End file.
